Little Perv and Little Snake
by rita.covarrubias.9
Summary: The legendary Sannin, or as Naruto would put it, Pervy Sage, was dying. There was nothing anyone could do to stop Jiraya this, nothing, I tell you! T.T AAHHH! *sniffle, sniffle* But here I am a fan fiction writer is going to change that, in this story titled Little Pervert and Little Snake. This story is a Time Travel Fic. Sorry for any OCness, in advance.
1. Chapter 1: RELIVING

Little Pervert and Little Snake

Time travel Naruto

Summary: The legendary Sannin, or as Naruto would put it, Pervy Sage, was dying. There was nothing anyone could do to stop Jiraya from dying, nothing, I tell you! T.T AAHHH! *sniffle, sniffle* But here a fan fiction writer is going to change that, in this story titled Little Pervert and Little Snake. Rated T, because Jiraya's a perv

Chapter 1: Reliving

Jiraya last thoughts...

..1.1.1.

Jiraya's eyes open, he looked around wondering where he was. Wasn't he dying? Didn't Nagato kill him? What happened?

"Jiraya?" He heard, Jiraya looked up to see Orochimaru as a 13 year old, he gave that evil grin of his that drove him crazy

"Ahhh! Why are you so young?" Jiraya screamed out in freaking out mode.

"You do not know how happy I am to hear that." Orochimaru said giving his signature smirk.

"Wait. What?" Jiraya mumbled.

"Look all I know is that I woke up and I find myself like this." Orochimaru gestured at himself, and Jiraya laughed at Orochimaru predicament. "Oh, but I must add Jiraya you are also a pre-teen." He smirked again.

"WHAT?" Jiraya screams as he starts to freak out because he finally notices that his hair is shorter and Orochimaru seemed to be taller than him. Orochimaru ignored him and looks around and notices three stumps.

"Our old training grounds." Orochimaru recognized. Jiraya paused to see that he was right. "The last thing I remembered is Sauskue killing me," Orochimaru mumbled. Jiraya turns his head fast at his mumbling and remembers his last memory.

"The last thing I remember is Nagato killing me." Jiraya added, Orochimaru cocked his head curiously, but thought how curious it was that there students where the ones to kill them.

"I thought those war orphan brats died." Orochimaru said.

"Yeah, well..." Jiraya stopped at mid-sentence. "Wait. Why am I having a descent conversation with you?"

"Descent?" Orochimaru questioned at the adjective.

"Well yeah, you want to destroy the leaf village and you're a rogue nin."

"Can't deny that." Orochimaru smirked which made Jiraya annoyed. Orochimaru ignored him and focused again at his surroundings and then he saw Tsunade walking towards him. She was as young as them Jiraya saw Tsunade and he couldn't believe it...she...had no...breast!

"Orochimaru, do you think..." Jiraya was about to ask when he saw Tsunade smiling at Orochimaru like they were old buddies.

"I don't think so." Orochimaru whispered back and Jiraya nodded in agreement, but then again why where they being so formal with each other.

"Hey flat chest." Jiraya smirked as he used her old nickname. Tsunade grew a tick mark. As she came closer, she gave Jiraya a murderers glare.

Wrong words, Jiraya thought as he got punched by Tsunade. Orochimaru chuckled and then he slapped his mouth shut with his hands, both Tsunade and Jiraya raised their eyebrows.

"Did Orochimaru just chuckle?" Tsunade asked

"I was just going to ask the same thing," said Jiraya as he rubbed his bruised cheek. Orochimaru scolded at them and unfocused himself from them and then in his mind he was asking himself why am I still here?

_What are you talking about we're waiting for Sarutobi Sensei_, something answered inside of Orochimaru's head.

Sensei? He asked himself.

_Yeah Sarutobi Sensei ,_ again a voice said inside his head and the voice sounded allot like him except it was younger... Yeah it was younger.

Jiraya pictured Tsunade older as he compared pre-teen Tsunade to those big breast!

_Fuck no way! _Something denied Tsunade's breast size. _There is no way on earth that flat chest would've grown to be that big,_ the younger voice denied inside his head and the voice sounded allot like him except it was younger... It sounded younger!

"AAAHHHHH!" Jiraya and Orochimaru both screamed and they ran off around the training ground trying to run away from something they couldn't run away from. I mean common how could they run away from them selves.

Sarutobi then appeared he walked over to Tsunade and then nudged her.

"Tsunade do you know why those two are running around in a panic?" He asked.

"I have no idea sensei." Tsunade said with her mouth open in surprise to see Orochimaru freaking out and running around like the world had gotten mad, now seeing Jiraya... anything he did was stupid, but this was just surprising to see the two running around in a panic.

"Get out of my head, get out of my head." Orochimaru said as he sat down messaging his head as he realized that he had high jacked his younger self's body. Jiraya on the other hand had passed his freaking out mode and was now talking to his younger self about their accomplishment like how powerful they've become, sadly with Orochimaru, the younger Orochimaru was not happy about older Orochimaru's accomplishments… like killing Sarutobi Sensei, making a lot of genie bigs, and torturing people.

_I would never do that_, younger Orochimaru screamed to his older self, when all of a sudden both Jiraya and Orochimaru's younger and older self-merged, and there were no more inner voices. (It was an aftershock loop, you know like they're reliving their lives, and it took a while to merge since there could not be two Orochimaru's or two Jiraya's because then it would have been a pain to write younger Jiraya or Older Orochimaru, you're getting me here aren't you?)

"Jiraya, Orochimaru are you okay?" Sarutobi asked his two students, Jiraya and Orochimaru both blinked at the question, for them this was just too weird, but Orochimaru's mind had come up with a lie.

"I was teaching Jiraya how to do genjutsu since he was nagging at me to teach him since he's useless, but he messed up on the genjutsu an put allusion on both of us." Orochimaru lied.

"I suck at genjutsu," Jiraya pouted, which made the lie more believable, but Jiraya wasn't lying about him sucking at genjutsu, because he sucked.

Sarutobi raised his eyebrow, but he let it slide. "Well today we have a mission."

"What rank?" Jiraya asked getting excited.

"D," he said happily, Jiraya pouted he was the legendary Sannin he shouldn't be appointed low level rank, oh wait I merged with my older younger-self so I'm not a sage, or not even legendary. (Hey at least your still pervy.) _No help inner voice_, but there was also Orochimaru, he didn't seem dangerous as he didn't do anything as he saw Sarutobi sensei. He wasn't all I'm a rouge nin and I am going to kill you again, because I am form the future, but then Orochimaru wasn't that stupid to fight Sarutobi sensei as he was now.

Orochimaru could feel Jiraya's glare and wondered what was going on, dough he had caught up on his predicament and his lie he couldn't believe that he lost his ambition to study kinjutsu and obtain knowledge of all techniques, but when he saw the old man he was relieved to see him. He was happy he was alive, his younger self merging prevented him to wanting to harm him or to even aim to regain his goal from the future. He had to be good ninja he was a prodigy. Orochimaru met Jiraya's gaze and smiled which made Jiraya annoyed, Jiraya could also be prodigy since he does have his memories of the past as he does. Maybe the upcoming war could be changed and people like Tsunade's love ones didn't have to die. Tsunade…

"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Tsunade as she felt Orochimaru staring at her. Orochimaru turned his head away from her and then looked back at Jiraya, he wouldn't believe me… what I'm planning… that pervert probably didn't even know that they could change the future for the better, but the mission was first….

..1.1.1

Orochimaru really didn't like the mission they were given, it was more of a simple job that any one could do, but here he was helping a farmer from doing his chores, but as he could see the man was pretty old and he said his son was out of town and he wouldn't be back until a few days. So here he was helping a farmer where he needed to talk to Jiraya about future stuff, but he didn't want to bring suspicion since he and Jiraya where not that close, they were more like rivals. But he **needed **to talk to him.

Jiraya hated this job, gosh he was the Legendary Sannin, the Toad Sage and here he was helping an old man, okay he was old an all and he needed the help, but still maybe a c rank mission would be better, this was just hard work. At the end of the day the old farmer gave his thanks with a relived smile, that he offered a dinner for them, Jiraya was happy for the food he needed the energy, for him to grow stronger. To train… Jiraya then finally got what it meant to be in the past again. To train, to protect, the Second Shinobi War was coming, DAMN! He hit the ground, the act surprised everybody as they saw how frustrated Jiraya got.

"What's wrong Jiraya?" Sarutobi Sensei asked, Orochimaru walked up to Jiraya and looked down at him.

"What do you want?" Jiraya growled.

"I'm sorry but we won't be able to join you." Orochimaru directed his words to the old farmer, but never gave him a look. Orochimaru grabbed Jiraya by the arm and hoisted him up. "We need to talk." He whispered and started to walk off to the road and Jiraya simply followed as he re-saw the Second Shinobi War, the War where they got their titles, but also the war where they had many loses.

Orochimaru stopped walking when he thought he was far away inof and waited for Jiraya to come closer, but he shouldn't have expected this, when he stopped Jiraya stopped. Orochimaru turned and he saw his hair covering his face, and he wondered, what was Jiraya thinking?

Jiraya looked down at his feet his hair covered his face and he relived what the War had brought, death, that's the most he could see, but to relive it again… Was the world playing a sick joke on him?

"Jiraya," Orochimaru called, this made Jiraya snap back up at him and what Orochimaru saw brought a sad face, but then he sighted_, here comes the hard part_.

"I want to help you, it may be hard to believe from what I have done in the future, but my past self and I merged and I couldn't do what my old ambitions wanted."

"Merged?"

"I guess you haven't noticed, remember where we running around from are younger self's, well I guess you didn't notice because your younger and older self weren't that different, whereas my younger self were, he had morals and couldn't believe what I had done in the Future, I want to help you Jiraya, the Second Great War is coming and we can…"

"I cannot believe you Orochimaru," Jiraya locked eyes with him, Orochimaru flinched from the stare. Jiraya walked closer and Orochimaru kept on looking he gave a pleadingly look, to believe in him. He wanted to protect.

Jiraya then smiled and gave a happy smile at his friend which caused Orochimaru eyes to widen in shock. "You do not know how much I wanted to see you with those eyes Orochimaru, The Will of Fire lives in you, like it does on me." Orochimaru's smiles and this time it wasn't that annoying for Jiraya.

AN: Sorry for any OCness, but Review that if you don't like friendly Orochimaru, but I am sorry but you're going to have to deal with him that was my plan all along, to make Orochimaru as the good guy. Anyway this is my first Naruto Fic, and I always wanted to write one and now I have. Yeah! Anyway Chapter One is done, until Chapter 2 which I have no idea what I am going to write, I'm mostly winging it, so any ideas will be helpful if you like and thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 2: TRAINIG

**Chapter 2: Training**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**...2.2**

When Jiraya woke up from his apartment he yawned sleepily when he heard a knock on his window he turned his head to see Orochimaru squatting down smiling like a fool through the window. Jiraya eyes widen and looked down at himself, just to make sure he saw he was still a 13 year old, and that what happened yesterday wasn't a dream. Oh well, he thought and got up and opened his window. Who cares he was stuck in the past, he had a new chance, to protect everybody.

"Why you up so early?" Jiraya asked yawning and moving to his night stand to put his mesh shirt and then his grey robe. When he was done he saw Orochimaru looking around of his old but new apartment and he still hadn't answered his question.

"So have you tried any of your jutsu?" asked Orochimaru, Jiraya shook his head. "I tried last night and I couldn't do any forbidden techniques, because it consisted of more chakra, we are going to have to train are bodies there to weak." Orochimaru stated. Jiraya just nodded he expected this to happen, but then his stomach growled.

"We'll discuss this later Orochimaru, but I am hungry," he said.

"I think we'll have to work on are taijutsu to make are chakra stronger," Orochimaru ignored the "We'll talk later," part. Jiraya went to his little kitchen and looked threw his cupboard to find Ramen, in which he thought of Naruto immediately.

"I wonder how Naruto is doing." Jiraya wondered

"He hasn't been born yet all are students haven't been born yet," Orochimaru stated. Jiraya just nodded and prepared two Ramen, as he set the water to boil he sat down at the futon table where Orochimaru had already taken his spot on the other side.

"It's strange being here." Jiraya sat and looked at Orochimaru at the eye. Orochimaru nodded. "Anyway the war is coming. Do you think we can do something to stop it?" Jiraya asked.

"We know what's going to happen, but what do we do? What do we change?" Orochimaru wonders. They stay there quiet for a few seconds, wondering. "Oh right I forgot to mention we should save Tsunade's love's one.

"Of course her brother and Dan, what else do we change?" Jiraya asked. They began to wonder again and then the water was ready and Jiraya got up to poor hot water to the Ramen. Jiraya put the water at the side and waited for it to be ready to eat.

"Maybe we shouldn't let the war start at all," Orochimaru suggested

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Jiraya wondered. "Anyway I would like to eat, so let's talk about this later." Jiraya said as he got his chop sticks and started eating.

"How about now?" Asked Orochimaru. Jiraya slurped the noodles and then looked at Orochimaru.

"Eat," Jiraya ordered. Orochimaru looked at Ramen like a foreign object he raised an eyebrow at him, but then shrugged and digged in. Orochimaru ate it fast and gave a glare at Jiraya to hurry up in eat; Jiraya couldn't take the stare it was weird and he didn't like it. (AN; it's like Captain Yamamoto stare to Naruto)

When Jiraya finished Orochimaru grabbed things from the table and set everything on its place. He was so quick that it was probably just a few seconds before Orochimaru dragged Jiraya of to the training grounds. They didn't have to be there until noon, but the sun wasn't even up yet, and it took a lot of Jiraya to stay awake.

"All right let's have a fight to see how we have to improve," Orochimaru said.

"Common Orochimaru aren't you sleepy too?" Jiraya asked rubbing his eyes in emphasize.

"Yes I am but we need to do this." Orochimaru said with determination, which this wasn't one of Orochimaru's traits and it was starting to freak him out, he wished for the sinister side of him, this side of him was too weird.

Then Orochimaru attacked which surprised Jiraya for he was giving a deadly aurora.(Look at that Jiraya you got your wish.) Orochimaru put him in a Genjutsu and Jiraya easily released, he saw Orochimaru's signature smirk and Jiraya went for the attack, they exchanged blows at each other and kept on fighting, Jiraya had a little problem trying to keep up with Orochimaru, but he started to read his moves, but also Jiraya had the determination to beat Orochimaru, he wanted to win, but Jiraya felt his deadly glare and Jiraya was having his doubts if Orochimaru really wanted to kill him when Orochimaru started to encourage him.

"Common Jiraya you could of hit me easily there."

"Stop trying to make it easy for me I could kick your ass anytime." Jiraya growled and then he started to form a Rasengan which surprised Orochimaru, in the last minute Orochimaru did a substitution jutsu just in the nick of time.

"Wow that was a close one," Orochimaru said as he breathed hard, and he ached all over with bruises.

"Still escaping like the snake you are."

Orochimaru shook his head with a smile "Am I too fast for you?" Jiraya growled in annoyance for the receiving end of that smirk. Jiraya snorted and then he smiled devilishly. Jiraya then guessed they were done when Orochimaru sat at the tree with his eyes closed.

"You know I'll take a quick dip in the hot springs." He said and added in his head_, and continue my "research."_

"Be here at noon!" he said still with his eyes closed

"Orochimaru it's still morning just a few minutes just to get myself clean." Jiraya smirked.

"Be here at noon and you better be there not even one second late," Orochimaru threatened giving one lazy eye and then going to sleep.

"Okay!" Jiraya smirked and ran off to go peeping at the springs.

..2.2

Jiraya was using his jutsu to hide from the girls as he did his "research". He was getting a major nose bleed and then...

"Jiraya you little pervert Sarutobi Sensei told you to be at the training grounds at noon!" he heard Tsunade.

Jiraya turned around to see Tsunade with Orochimaru giving a scold, half smirk directed at him. Tsunade gave him a deadly glare.

_Damn,_ Jiraya thought,_ another beating,_ but surprisingly today he only got dragged of to the training grounds.

When the three got there, Sarutobi was there with a scold directed at Jiraya, Jiraya only smiled back as Tsunade kept dragging him closer, when they were close in of Jiraya said nothing.

_Where they expecting something?_ Jiraya thought, and then he got a punch on his shoulder by Tsunade.

"Apologize dim wit." Tsunade hissed at him.

i"What for?" He asked confused as he rubbed his shoulder, _Damn how that women can throw a punch._

"For being late." Orochimaru stated.

"Oh right, sorry Sensei I'll try not to be late again." He assured, giving of a fiery pledge that he was going to try and keep, but still the fiery pledge surprised Sarutobi and Tsunade, Jiraya seemed to be different. Sarutobi just grunted then he took out two bells. Jiraya and Orochimaru gave each other glances.

"Now for this training exercises only two of you will pass, the loser will be tied to a stump for the hole night until noon again." Jiraya grinned, his sensei, this was that same day, wasn't? ha well he'll make things a little different he won't be tied on that stump. Hell no!

"Now let us begin," Sarutobi said and all three gennin hid at the trees. Jiraya and Orochimaru met up.

"Let's find Tsunade, she'll help us," Jiraya said and Orochimaru nodded, they went out to find her, when Sarutobi found them.

"Damn!"

"No this is perfect." Orochimaru said with a smile. "Keep him busy," he added and then started leaving in some other direction.

"Wait Orochimaru!" he landed and then jumped back into the trees and kept himself hidden while throwing shuriken at Sarutobi Sensei who dogged them easily, but Sarutobi was having a hard time trying to find Jiraya, when then from another angle Orochimaru was throwing shuriken, and now Sarutobi had to doge from two fronts, then from the sky came out Tsunade taking the opening and punching her sensei, this brought Sarutobi of guard.

"Good one Tsunade, now my turn Multi shadow shuriken!" Orochimaru shot out maybe thousands shuriken directed at his sensei, Sarutobi then used his chakra as a shield, Tsunade and Jiraya then went in and punched a shadow clone! When they noticed that they were right at the open and exposed they retreated and met up again in rondevu point that Orochimaru gave Tsunade.

"Well any more ideas?" Jiraya asked

"I'm confused why are we helping each other?" Tsunade asked again, she had this conversation with Orochimaru, but she was confused again, by Orochimaru's words and Sarutobi sensei's words.

"Look if we tried to take those bells from Sarutobi sensei alone would be impossible, doing it together would give us a better chance," Orochimaru explained and Jiraya kept on nodding at every word.

"Anyway we're dealing with Sarutobi sensei I think the only way to take those bells is to think like Naruto," Jiraya said smiling

"Really Jiraya?" Orochimaru asks

"Hum... what does that mean?" Tsunade asked scared

Jiraya turned to Tsunade, "To be the most unexpected knucklehead ninja," Jiraya grinned.

Orochimaru sighted, "All right what's your plan?" Orochimaru asked.

"Wait we're really going with this?" Tsunade panicked, but Orochimaru brought her close to the huddle position and when she heard the plan.

"JIRAYA YOU PERVERT!" Tsunade screamed and hit him in the head.

.2.2

Sarutobi sensed his students separate, they were no longer together, Jiraya seemed to go off the radar, but that was because he was using a hiding jutsu, it was hard to monitor his students since he wasn't really a tracking ninja, but his instincts where telling him to be on edge, when out of the tree's came out Jiraya, he seemed to be in the tip of his shoes like trying to be sneaky, and then Jiraya turned to look at Sarutobi.

"Hey Sarutobi Sensei do you think I did a good impersonation of Jiraya?" Asked the Jiraya and then Sarutobi's eyes widen as he felt the imposter's chakra and it was Tsunade and then he dogged a kunai he looked up to see another Jiraya, but it wasn't it was Orochimaru.

"Hey sensei what about me?" Asked Orochimaru who looked exactly like Jiraya, even the voice which freaked him out.

"How about me?" Sarutobi then turned at the voice that sounded feminine, Sarutobi's eyes widen to see Jiraya as a sexy version of himself, naked female, but with the mush clouds of course, and did I say naked... Naruto's Sexy Jutsu! BAM! POW! Major nose bleed! K.O.

Winners: Tsunade, Jiraya, and Orochimaru.

Loser: Sarutobi Sensei

The third Hogake takes hold of his bleeding nose, he did not see that coming, not even close, he could feel Jiraya getting the bells he was going to stop him, but when he looked back and Jiraya was still in the sexy jutsu, he covered his eyes, it was too late. They won.

"Release!" He then heard Jiraya say and his eyes widen. The Hell! He was in a genjutsu this whole time! And there was Jiraya with a smile holding both bells with Orochimaru and Tsunade at his sides fighting to keep in there giggles, but then he smiled and he began to laugh, they soon joined in.

"Don't do that again!" Sarutobi then scolded giving a captain Yamamoto stare that scared the lights out of them.

AN: That was fun, anyway what will happen next, because I have no idea either.

Review and Follow (Captain Yamamoto Stare) O_O

Just Kidding


	3. Chapter 3: SAGE ONCE AGAIN!

**Chapter 3: Sage's Once Again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Mount Myōboku**

The Great Toad Sage opened his eyes and thought 'how troublesome', dough he didn't feel troubled, not at the slightest he was just having a hard time trying to remember like always. He was a little happy he had still remembered what he just saw. It was a rift in time, and there was now two time lines one clear and one not so much and now he knew who had caused this rift Jiraya boy and Orochimaru. Now the not so much time line was the new time line the one Orochimaru and Jiraya messed up with. The old time line the one with the child of Prophecy was being completed, Kurama and Naruto had bonded and where fighting Madara Uchiha, now because Orochimaru and Jiraya's spirits traveled back, he saw that now Jiraya boy and Orochimaru where in his present time, so he was in the messed up time line… Oh damn he forgot…. Wait…

"Shima , Fukasaku," he called

"Yes Ōjiji-sama?" asked the Two Great Sage Toads

"Remind me when the human boy comes to Mount Myōboku that he'd be brought here immediately with his friend," Ōjiji-sama said.

"Do you mean the human boy from the Child of Prophecy?"

"What Fukasaku? I don't remember," the great toad sennin said.

"Which human boy Fukasaku there is only one, of course is the human boy from the Child of Prophecy," Shima bickers.

"What is the reason of you two bickering, now?" asked The Great Toad Sage

"Nothing," the two say.

"Waky Waky Snaky," Jiraya said as he held up two big scrolls.

"Summons why didn't I think about that," Orochimaru said excitingly as he looked at the two scrolls.

"Now let's start are summoning contract, or maybe I should reverse summon and head to Mount Myōboku instead," Jiraya though out loud.

"Wait a second do you have inof Chakra for that?" Orochimaru asked

"Of course I do I have big chakra reserves when I was little I was able to head to Mount Myōboku in my first try… you know I think I am heading to Mount Myōboku right now," said Jiraya with a smile.

"Wait Jiraya," Orochimaru tried to stop him but Jiraya pushed down on the scroll inserting some chakra and Orochimaru had held on his shirt so he traveled with him to Mount Myōboku. They were falling from the sky and fell down on the floor hard. Jiraya messaged his poor tail bone and Orochimaru looked at Mount Myōboku in amazement it was big and looked like paradise. Well for toads…

"This is Mount Myōboku?" Orochimaru said in amazement.

"Yeah, yeah," Jiraya agreed with no humor his butt hurt a lot, so he couldn't boast about it and he wasn't amazed one bit it wasn't like he was seeing it for the first time… oh the memories, Shima, Fukasaku, Bunta, Ōjiji- sama and all the other toads. All of a sudden Jiraya was having a moment.

Jiraya sighted, Orochimaru looked back at Jiraya who was grinning madly at the mountain that stood tall in Mount Myōboku.

"Let's go," Jiraya said as he started walking. Orochimaru turned and followed him and wondered where they were going.

"Where are we going?" asked Orochimaru.

"You'll see," Jiraya said as he walked forward, but not knowing where they were going? 'Where was Jiraya taking him' Orochimaru wondered

3.3.3

A long walk later Jiraya and Orochimaru arrived at Myōbokuzan Iwayado (the place where Naruto learned how to become a sage.) They passed by the giant toad statues and sitting right next to the fountain of oil that helped sense chakra energy was Fukasaku sitting on top of one of the toad statues in the middle of the fountain.

"Hey, Fukasaku!" Jiraya called. Fukasaku opened his eyes and was surprised to see two human children. 'The Child of Prophecy' Fukasaku thought immediately.

"My name is Jiraya and this is my friend Orochimaru and we have a lot to explain to you," Jiraya said with the most serious tone that Fukasaku had ever seen. He looked immediately to the young boy eyes and he did not expect to see what he just saw, those where eyes of someone who had seen through much pain and he wondered how a human boy held that much pain and wisdom

The next few minutes Jiraya explained Fukasaku what had happed to them and Fukasaku only though one word 'unbelievable.'

"You two are from the future?" he asked, Orochimaru and Jiraya nodded.

"I don't believe you," Fukasaku stated.

"Huh, you'll see I can prove it too you old geezer ," Jiraya said sitting down Indian style and meditated and started calling for nature energy. Orochimaru thought how a fool Jiraya was. How the hell can Jiraya be trying to enter Sage Mode, he just couldn't, Orochimaru thought, but Jiraya seemed to be proving him wrong once again as in a few minutes Jiraya had Toad eyes and his red marking on his face had grown to cover all over his forehead to the top of his cheeks. He had to catch up, Orochimaru immediately thought, and then grinned when a place came to mind where he could grow stronger, to be Sage once more. Ryūchi Cave.

"What Sage mode, just a mere boy!" Fukasaku said with his mouth agape in surprise.

"Now do you believe me you old geezer," Jiraya said with a full out grin

"We must go to see Ōjiji-sama he said when you two came he would want to see you immediately," Fukasaku said as he started walking to where the old Toad Sage would be.

Orochimaru followed but he kept on thinking about Ryūchi Cave, when they finally reached the top of the shrine Orochimaru was amazed how the Old Toad Sage was so big and … old.

Yes the Old Toad Sage was old and it was the reason why he had a hard time trying to remember everything, but when he saw the two humans getting closer his eyes opened and revealed his toad like eyes and scolded at them but in amusement.

"Oh Jiraya boy and Snaky," Ōjiji-sama said. Orochimaru grew a tick mark for the remark 'Snaky,' but the old Toad Sage but no mind on it now he just scold.

"Your future is not so clear for you two, for you Orochimaru there will be a time where you will go back, back where I do not know? You two will grow strong and you Jiraya would be the strongest for some strange reason, that is all I see," The toad sage said and closed his eyes

"That not much of a prophecy," Orochimaru said.

"Don't be so rude with Ōjiji-sama he's the Old Toad Sage," Fukasaku scolded

"Hey where is Shima?" Jiraya out of a sudden asked

"Oh she's probably making food," Fukasaku said with a smile, but then turned to young Orochimaru and gave him a Yamamoto stare, and Orochimaru flinched back, he really wanted to leave and head to Ryūchi Cave already.

"Sayonara," Ōjiji-sama said giving a big smile and Jiraya grinned and started walking out of the sacred shrine. Orochimaru went out with Jiraya who got them back to the village safely. Jiraya was surprised to see that Orochimaru grabbed the summoning scroll and laid it out in front of him.

"What are you doing?" asked Jiraya

"I am heading to Ryūchi Cave," Orochimaru responded

"Okay I'll go with you," Jiraya said

"No I am going alone," Orochimaru said glaring at Jiraya with that sinister stare.

"Fine," Jiraya said looking away "But come back soon we need to plan what we are we going to do," Jiraya said then looked back at Orochimaru's eyes and Orochimaru nodded, they were in agreement he slammed his hand in the scroll inserting some chakra and he appeared in a dark place that Orochimaru remembered as Ryūchi Cave and he headed to Hakuja Sennin's shrine. The opening let out some smoke as he entered the shrine he could not see anything from all the smoke and the white snake sage looked at the boy with sinister cold eyes. Orochimaru came closer and he could see the white snake smoking a long pipe and grinning wide when he saw Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru," the Hakuja Sennin said and Orochimaru eyes widen, but headed to the direction of his voice.

"You remember?" Orochimaru asked he came forward and saw as the snake sitting down on his throne had put down his pipe and gave a grin showing his big sharp teeth.

"Yes I remember distinctively the people I take under my tutelage," Hakuja Sennin said nodding "As Kabuto Yakushi," he adds. Orochimaru's eyes widen. "I am not like that Toad Sage that forgets everything do you see this orb in my neck?" the snake asks. Orochimaru nods slowly. "This is the power of how I and that Toad can connect to the future and my dear kin the jewel allows me see much more and you will soon see…. Now let's see where did we leave off since you left under my tutelage?" he asked his kin.

"Dragon jutsu," Orochimaru responded.

"Oh yes are you ready kin?" asked Hakuja Sennin as he grinned wider in amusement

"Of course master," Orochimaru said giving him as well a sinister smirk.

Many hours later Orochimaru was able to make a lot of progress and he was now as powerful as when he had been when his sensei had sealed his jutsu, but Orochimaru was damn tired for his master's way of training, Hakuja Sennin method of training was to beat the hell out of you until your limit was reached, and even after that he kept on pushing all he wanted from Orochimaru was to see his true instinct whatever that was. Hakuja was a little disappointed, he wanted to teach the boy dragon jutsu immediately but he couldn't as he noticed Orochimaru's predicament with his lack of chakra reserves, but at least he was back to the way he was.

"And you said you were ready Kin," Hakuja Sennin said with a big grin, "Rest Kin, come back when you have time and will continue," Hakuja Sennin said as Orochimaru was panting on the ground with deep cuts and bad bruises.

"But the Dragon jutsu…" Orochimaru failed to finish his sentence as his face met the ground again.

"Do not worry little one when you come back well rested we will continue," he said again with a smile.

"ugh," he managed to say

"Akane," Hakuja called on a small red snake… well she was as taller than a human, but to Hakuja Sennin she was just but a mere child. Akane slithered to Orochimaru and coiled around him, as she took hold of his body carefully and went out to a well that was a lot like the special portal called the Distant Body Water (遠身水, Enshinsui) that links Mount Myōboku and Hidden Leaf Village.

When she arrived, Orochimaru lifted his eyes lazily and looked up at Akane.

"Thank you," he said a little sluggish. Akane bowed and Orochimaru walked up to a tree and leaned against it and immediately fell asleep.

.

Jiraya had kept his Sage Mode on for a long while he was surprised that he could keep it up without Fukasaku and Shima. Jiraya was thankful that today Sarutobi sensei had given them a day of so he wasn't really bothered and no one could find out that he was now … PERVY SAGE AGAIN! Jiraya then felt Orochimaru's chakra which is exactly what he was waiting for. He sprinted using his chakra to get there faster and he saw Orochimaru with deep cuts and bruises, Jiraya sighted and walked over to Orochimaru to wake him up.

"Hey!" Jiraya shook his shoulder; Orochimaru groaned and moved a little. He was knocked out and very tired that Jiraya doubted that he wouldn't wake up until tomorrow morning. Jiraya got Orochimaru on his back and went to go find Tsunade. Jiraya opened his senses and noticed that Tsunade seemed to be in the Senju compound so he headed to that direction when he saw Nawaki walking out of the doors. Jiraya immediately shuts of his Sage Mode and looks at Nawaki in surprise, like if he just saw a ghost and then Tsunade followed, smiling as she said goodbye to her grandma Mito Uzumaki or Mito Senju as she had married Hashirama Senju. Mito turned and she saw as Jiraya had Orochimaru on his back and Mito noticed that Orochimaru was injured. Jiraya couldn't help but stare at Mito and think about Naruto, Jiraya sighted and thought how much he missed Naruto.

"Jiraya?" Tsunade finally noticed and turned to him with her mouth open.

"Can you help me?" Jiraya asked

"Of course baka," Tsunade said with a little annoyance and then ushered Jiraya inside and told him to lie Orochimaru down on futon as she prepared to heal on him. Tsunade even at a young age knew medical ninjitsu, her hands glowed as she started to heal the snake bite mark that Hakuja Sennin had inflicted. Tsunade wondered what these cut's where, but she stayed focus and didn't bother to ask question, that was for later. Tsunade was worrying about the bite mark but she couldn't see that it was a bite mark, his wound was deep like someone has stabbed him multiple times, but Jiraya knew that a giant snake bit him and Jiraya wondered what happened to Orochimaru to cause him to beat up.

"Here Tsunade," Mito said as she passed Tsunade clean bandages, when Tsunade looked back to Orochimaru's scars she was amazed to see them completely healed!

"What the hell!?" Tsunade said getting shaken up.

'The white snake' Jiraya thought, Orochimaru shifted his body and all of a sudden had his head on top of Tsunade's lap. Jiraya was confused how can that be? Orochimaru had that regeneration ability for years of experimenting on himself, but how could Orochimaru heal himself when he hasn't yet experimented on his young body. 'How could I use the Sage Mode without Fukasaku and Shima?' Jiraya then wondered.

"Wow Onee-chan you healed Orochimaru-kun that fast," Nawaki said impressed, but then he saw how everybody was in deep thought. Jiraya leaned down to Orochimaru and then slapped him in the face.

"OOWW!" Orochimaru screamed as he held on to his red cheek. "Why you do that for?"

"Don't tell me you experimented on yourself!" Jiraya accused

"What?! I would never do that baka not anymore!" Orochimaru screamed back

"Oh really then why are you all healed that is the regeneration ability? Hugh?" Jiraya demanded

"Yes it is I guess!" Orochimaru screamed before looking that he really didn't hurt that much.

"So you admit it."

"No I don't Jiraya you see…" he continued to explain to Jiraya, but no one could understand as the words that Orochimaru threw at him

Tsunade was surprised for this sudden action and was getting annoyed as they continued to bicker in the middle of her.

"Stop already!" Tsunade screamed, she had inof, "Get out!" she screamed and dragged her two team mates and threw them out of the house.

"Sayonara Grandma," Tsunade bowed politely to Mito, Nawaki was confused, but followed her sister as they stormed off to their house.

"See you tomorrow Hime-chan," Jiraya all of a sudden said and waved goodbye to Flat Chest.

Tsunade paused in surprise when Jiraya called her that, but then she stubbornly turned her head away from Jiraya's smirk.

"Why you that?" asked Orochimaru, because Jiraya didn't start calling Tsunade Hime until she had grown into a women, but Orochimaru shrugged and then fell down to the ground and fell asleep.

"Orochimaru!" Jiraya screamed. Orochimaru flinched uncomfortably from the loud noise, "Sleep in your apartment!" Jiraya screamed, but Orochimaru was so tired and he slept like a log.

**AN: Thanks you guys who have read this far and also you guys who have this story on Alert**

**Review and Follow**


	4. Chapter 4: THE FUTURE

**Little Pervert and Little Sanke**

**Warning: Spoiler for Manga**

**_'Thinking'_**

**"Talking"**

**Chapter 4: The Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, dough it would be awesome to own him because he's my favorite Anime character, but I can't because I don't have legal rights, but I could own his will to never give up!**

**4.4.4..**

"Jiraya, watch out!" Tsunade screamed as a deadly red snake was slithering to attack him, and then from the trees came out Orochimaru with a katana blade.

"Let's go Akane!" Orochimaru said as Jiraya dogged Akane's attack.

"Wait, Orochimaru!" Jiraya put his hands up in the air, Orochimaru had a confused frown but Akane still went for the attack. Jiraya growled and he started to form a Rasengan. "Rasengan!" he screamed and hit Akane head on and she puffed out of existence. Orochimaru looked to see that Tsunade was looking at where Akane had disappeared and she had her mouth open in surprise.

"You have a summon?" Tsunade asked surprised as she looked at Orochimaru in surprise, Orochimaru stayed silent, but then gave Jiraya the look _'How do we explain this?'_ and then Jiraya smirked.

"I my lovely Hime-chan I am Jiraya the toad sage of greatest proportion, me and Orochimaru of the Sannin are from the future to stop a big war that begins with all the hidden villages," he said giving an epic stand when…

Tsunade started laughing and Jiraya turned to Orochimaru and gave him a big thumps up, she didn't believe one word he said, good. Orochimaru faced pawned. _'Now what happens when the war starts, how would they hide that? Baka!'_

"Okay tell me the real reason why you have a summon Orochimaru,"

"Jiraya got a scroll, we made a contract and we got summons," Orochimaru did not lie and then gave thumps up to Jiraya who sweat dropped for the creepy smile Orochimaru gave.

"You two have summons, you guys are not lying?" Tsunade asked surprised and they both nodded. "Show me," she ordered, both boys shrugged and summoned. From the smoke was a 14ft Gamabunta, he had still had some years before he was as big as a mountain. Right next to Gamabunta was Akane who was a little smaller, but still as dangerous as the toad.

"This is Gamabunta," Jiraya introduced with a smile

"Akane," Orochimaru said with a grin, and Tsunade had her jaw dropped. "You know Tsunade you can try a contract you may not know you might be surprisingly good at it like this baka here," Orochimaru suggested. Jiraya growled at Orochimaru's name calling, but the snake just waved it off and looked at Tsunade and thought _'she'll need it,'_ Orochimaru gave Jiraya a nod, Jiraya sighted and then nodded as well.

"Let's do this before Sarutobi Sensei comes he'll probably be all 'oh no you too young for that'," Jiraya mimicked Hiruzen Sarutobi and then took out a scroll out of nowhere and laid it down for Tsunade. "Now draw blood," Orochimaru ordered. Tsunade eyes widen _'Blood?'_

"All you have to do is sign here and here," Jiraya gestured at the paper and then at his lips, Tsunade vein throbbed and she smacked Jiraya in the back and he fell down in to the scroll, Orochimaru rolled his eyes and then took a needle out of his bag and passed it to Tsunade who followed the instructions that her team mates gave her and wala she had a contract… It was a small slug, Jiraya chuckled, Orochimaru laughed hard, and Tsunade pouted.

"What is your name?" asked Jiraya this surprised Orochimaru and Tsunade they stopped laughing and put some respect to the little slug.

"My name is Katsuyu," the slug said and Jiraya looked at the white blue slug with interest.

"My name is Jiraya the one that summoned you is Tsunade-hime, that's Orochimaru, Gamabunta and Akane," Jiraya introduced.

"It is a pleasure," the little snail said

"Now what do I see here," they heard an angry voice. Tsunade, Jiraya and Orochimaru turn slowly to the sound of the voice to see there Sensei with his arms crossed and giving the most disapproved scowl that they have ever received in their entire lives when out of a sudden there was a wide grin plastered on his face.

"MY STUDENTS HAVE GROWN!" he screamed proudly and ran and slid to his knees and gave a big hug to his students, they were shocked as they where wrapped around Hiruzen who was squeezing the life out of them.

"Sensei," they all said as they tried to get the man to let them go.

"Hokage-sama could you please let Orochimaru-kun go," Akane said as she saw her masters discomfort, Hiruzen then noticed how he was strangling his students that he immediately let them out his grasp and gave them an apology to his students, but after that day Hiruzen started training them like crazy, they no longer had D ranks and they were now doing harder missions, Hiruzen Sarutobi had turned into Might Gai and trained his students crazily in Taijutsu which all three students needed, Hiruzen was so proud as each of his students turned into Chunnin and when the months passed as they turned into Jonnin.

15 years old now and Orochimaru, Jiraya and Tsunade had become strong ninja well Jiraya and Orochimaru hid their Kage level Tsunade trained constantly trying to catch up to her team mates, she had improved her taijutsu creating her own fighting style and of course also her Iryō Ninjutsu who she had already surpassed all the medical-nins in Konaha she was the best of the best. Jiraya and Orochimaru would train Tsunade's brother Nawaki like crazy until he was exhausted, he was still in the Academy and this was his last year until he became a Gennin, Nawaki already knew a lot of C rank jutsu from his sisters team mates who had encouraged him to follow his dream of becoming Hogake every time he slacked they would scream at him and say 'You'll never become Hogake if you slack away, Slacker Nawaki, NOW MOVE!' as they trained him to death. During the past year Jiraya and Orochimaru trained a lot of kids even dough "they were kids themselves," Hiruzen was so proud that even he trained with his students trying to improve himself as well, Konoha was so lively as Jiraya and Orochimaru fought every day for their villages, they were powerful and tried their best to stop the war as they travelled around the hidden villages and getting to know them and becoming friends, Jiraya started to wright his Ichi Ichi books again and Orochimaru continued to train with the white snake sage

"Oi Orochimaru next time bring your Toad friend over," Hakuja said one day as Orochimaru had finished completing his dragon mode, Orochimaru wondered why Hakuja would ask for the dobe but shrugged and the next day came with Jiraya

"Do you remember kin what the old Toad Jezzer told you those two years ago," asked White Snake Sage

That are future was not so clear for us two, for there will be a time where I will go back," Orochimaru answers

"And that I will grow strong and for some strange reason," adds Jiraya, Hakuja grinned wide and slipped of his pink pearl necklace from his neck and laid it down before them.

"Madara Uchiha will be your biggest threat in your lives kin he has always been trouble," Hakuja sighted. "You are being called Orochimaru and you will head back and will learn more, and you Jiraya will have to take care of Orochimaru's body," Hakuja grinned as then Orochimaru collapsed to the floor dead.

"Orochimaru!" screamed Jiraya angrily

**4.4.4..**

"Meet Orochimaru? What do you mean?" asked Suigetsu to Sauske, "and who's this "human who knows everything?" he asks

"…It's of no concern to you," Sauskue said with his cold tone.

"What… This makes no sense," Suigetsu shakes his head confused, but stares right at Sauskue demanding answers, "more importantly," he says, "You can't revive Orochimaru. I bet you intend to ask Orochimaru to use the power in that scroll, but if you spend some time, then I bet you could even do it yourself, that's the whole reason I came looking for you," Suigetsu explained

"There are certain things that only Orochimaru can do," Sauske says as he falls from a piece of rubble he was standing from the fight with Kabuto.

"Sauske, man.. you were Orochimaru's highest disciple, weren't you?" Suigetsu asked. "Then you should be able to…"

"Suigetsu," Sauske interrupted. "You…"

"WHAT!" Suigetsu interrupted

"You underestimate Orochimaru far too much," Sauskue glared at Suigetsu, in the mist of this Jugo stays silent caring a body on his shoulder.(The person who Jugo is caring is Anko)

"T-the hell I do!" he screams "I am not underestimating him at all it's the complete opposite! The reason you were able to defeat Orochimaru is simply because he couldn't use either of his arms due to the Shiki Fuujin! (that thing that Hiruzen did so Orochimaru couldn't do any jutsu)You're the one who's underestimating him! Even if you revived him, he probably wouldn't be able to use his arms, but that's the danger here! He'll go after your body again! If he finds out about this war he'll definitely take part in it. He wants to DESTROY KONOHA TOO!" Suigetsu screams trying to tell… no beg that resurrecting Orochimaru wasn't a good idea

"Then we of the hawk would have to raise arms!" Sauske said almost boasting in confidence, Sauske turns to Jugo who had put Anko into the ground and was now staring at her curse sea and forming hand seals.

"Are you alright with that?" asked Suigetsu "We managed to replaced him, it's our time now, no one wants to see that guy's face anymore," Suigetsu crosses his arms, "Nor do we need him screwing with our shit!" Suigetsu said, ranting on.

"Can you be quite for a bit Suigetsu?" Sauskue said as he seemed to have been more concentrated on Anko. "No, wait. Go and scoop out a piece of Kabuto's body for me," Sauske asked

"Hugh?" Suigetsu grew annoyed "You don't listen to what I tell you and you think I'm ganna listen to you?" he shook his head in hurt that Sauske hadn't listened to his rant well he wouldn't do what he asked of him to do then, ha!

"Then I'll do it," said Jugo for the first time in the whole conversation

"So this is how you're ganna play it, huh?" Suigetsu said a little hurt, but hiding it with his I don't care attitude. "You sure about this, Jugo? He's gonna fucking revive Orochimaru!" he said pointing and accusing finger at Sauske.

"I don't care, Sauske will is Kimiaro's will and I obey it," Jugo said loyally as he extend his arm and got a piece of Kabuto's flesh.

"Speaking of you… What the hell is that?" Suigetsu asked freaking out at how Jugo's arm turned spiky.

"The people from my village call this "Sennin Transformation" that's what my original transformation was, but my copy called it the "curse seal transformation." Said Jugo as he walked back to Anko and put part of Kabuto's on Anko's curse seal, in which will seal the Fuuja Houin.

'It's the oposite' thinks Sauskue as he tap into Anko's curse seal and Kaija Hoin! A snake comes out of Anko's curse seal and out of the snake comes out Orochimaru.

"…To think," Orochimaru grins to see himself in the future and that he was revived by them "That you would be the one to revive me," he gets up to see himself in a cave with Sauske Jugo and….

"H…hi there, long time no see," Suigetsu said as he hid behind Kabuto's body, Orochimaru grinned so this is what they both meant by going back.

**AN: hehe, I wonder who saw that coming, maybe no one, (only me)I also wonder were I am going with this, but all I wanted is that they would know more about Madara so they're more fore warned, because Madara is the bad guy, so Orchimaru will discover about Obito too and would want to save him as well when he heads back to the past(or alternative time line that Orochimaru and Jiraya messed up with). Sorry you guys if you haven't read the Manga it was chapter 593 titled "Orochimaru resurrected" IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CATCH UP. READ! SHIT IS GETTING INTRESTING, but also you should catch up because you won't get my story if you don't. You Jiraya fans don't worry I'll head back to the past and will see how Jiraya is doing with the whole thing with Orochimaru... I wonder if I scared any of you guys? when I wrote that he died... hehe I am diabolical **

**Review and Follow, beacuse I wana know how I did**

**Review and Follow**


End file.
